Beside You Forever
by NabilaHana
Summary: Katakan padaku, bagaimana jika kau baru saja menyadari perasaanmu padanya? Dan orang yang kau cintai sudah berusaha melupakan memori tentangmu. Apakah kalian akan bisa kembali bersama-sama ataukah sebaliknya?


**Beside You**

 **(5 Second of Summer – Beside You)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu is not my own**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karma x Rio**

 **.**

 **I wish I** **was beside You forever**

* * *

" _ **My heart want to come home,"**_

Rambut pirangnya tergerai indah tertiup semilir angin. Matanya terpejam bersama dengan kedua alisnya yang hampir mendekati pertengahan garis hidungnya. Kekhawatirannya menjadikan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya tercabik-cabik hingga setiap lukanya kembali menganga. Namun, entah mengapa, meskipun hatinya sakit… dia tetap menyukainya.

Tiap kali ia melangkah, dirinya teringat akan pria itu. Pria yang membuatnya tergila-gila. Pria tidak waras, menyebalkan, dan membuat orang-orang takut. Ya, pria itu gila- _dan dia lebih gila lagi karena mencintainya._ Gadis bodoh.

"Rio, kau akan pergi?" tanya sahabatnya. "Apa kau tidak mau menghadiri reoni kita? Bahkan sahabatmu ini baru kembali dari Okinawa."

" _Gomen_ ," balasnya sambil tetap tersenyum. "Aku harap aku bisa."

* * *

 _ **Within a minute I was all packed up**_

 _ **I've got a ticket to another world**_

 _ **I don't wanna go**_

 _ **I don't wanna go**_

* * *

Dia membawa kopernya menjauh dari sahabatnya. Rio harap sahabatnya itu dapat melepaskannya pergi. Seandainya saat ini…

 _Karma bersamanya,_

Dia akan mengubah segala keputusan yang dia buat dan tetap berada di Jepang. Tapi, sampai kapan dia harus berharap? Pria gila itu tidak akan datang padanya. Bahkan tidak mungkin Karma akan datang dan memilihnya. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, seharusnya Rio tidak akan menunggu hingga berjam-jam di bandara. Tapi terlambat, sejak awal… sejak dia masih SMP, Rio tahu. Sebelum dia meninggalkan Karma, pria gila itu sudah meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Lalu, mengapa sampai ini Rio masih mengharapkan pria itu mencegahnya untuk pergi?

* * *

 _ **Silent words are hard to speak**_

 _ **When your thoughts are all I see**_

 _ **Don't ever leave,**_

 _ **She said to me**_

* * *

Karma tidak bergeming dari tempatnya yang kini terlihat berantakan. Tangannya terkepal kuat, rahangnya mengeras tiap kali mengingat kekalahannya dari Gakushuu. Usahanya untuk menjadi direktur utama kandas sudah. Demi kekuasaan, dia melupakan semuanya. Bahkan, dia baru sempat membuka _chat group_ di ponselnya. Namun, dibandingkan _chat group_ dia teralihkan oleh panggilan-panggilan tak terjawab. _128_ _panggilan tidak terjawab_. Banyak orang yang menelponnya, dan itu teman-temannya di SMP Kunugigaoka. Dan tentunya, mereka hanya akan bertanya perihal acara reoni hari ini.

 _Hari ini?_

Sial. Karma lupa, seharusnya sekarang dia menghubungi –mantan- kekasihnya. Sejak sebulan lalu, dia hanya fokus pada ambisinya dan mengabaikan Nakamura Rio. Bahkan, dia sadar, ada kata-katanya yang membuat sang kekasih merasakan sakit hati mendalam. Dan tanpa pikir panjang dia mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang telah dijalin sejak lama. Banyak panggilan tidak terjawab dari Rio. Dan kini dia segera menghubunginya. Namun, entah mengapa tidak dapat terhubung.

"Rio, angkatlah," keluhnya entah untuk yang keberapa. Belum menyerah, Karma mencoba melihat pada pesan-pesan yang belum terbaca. Tak ada.

Penat. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Karma lebih memilih untuk pergi ke apartemen di mana kekasihnya tinggal –dibanding bergegas untuk menghadiri reoni. Ia harus meminta maaf dan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Karena, Karma sadar. _Dia sangat mencintai gadis pirangnya._

* * *

 _ **When we both fall asleep, underneath the same sky**_

 _ **To the beat of our hearts at the same time**_

* * *

Ponselnya berbunyi. Karma segera mengangkatnya dan berharap jika itu adalah Nakamura Rio kekasihnya. **Nagisa**. Dia hampir membanting ponselnya, tapi melihat nama sahabatnya tertera di sana, dia segera mengangkatnya.

" _Nani yo,_ Nagisa?"

"Karma, ini tentang Nakamura," ucap sahabatnya. Mata Karma membulat sempurna. Seseorang akan mengatakan keberadaan kekasihnya.

"Nagisa beritahu aku di mana dia!" ucapnya memerintah Nagisa.

"Aku akan menceritakannya jika kau bisa datang ke bandara dalam waktu 5 menit, Karma,"

* * *

 _ **So close but so far away**_

 _ **(Can you hear me?)**_

* * *

 _Jangan pergi_. Rio hanya ingin mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut pria yang dicintainya. Sebentar lagi dia harus meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya. Baginya, Karma itu seperti awan. Terlihat dekat seakan-akan dia bisa meraihnya, namun pada kenyataanya dia begitu jauh. Terlalu jauh, hingga dia tidak bisa menyentuhnya dengan tangan kosong.

 **To : Karma- _kun_**

 **Ne~ apa kamu benar-benar tidak mencintaiku lagi?**

Jari jemarinya berhenti meloncat-loncat dari deretan kata. Lalu dia mengirim pesan singkatnya. Namun, dia tahu, pesannya hanya akan sampai apabila dia sudah berada di Amerika. Dengan hati beratnya dia berjalan meninggalkan tempat penuh kenangan berharganya.

" _Sayonara, minna._ Aku berjanji," dia ingin melanjutkan ucapannya namun tetesan air mata lepas dari bendungan mata Rio, "Aku akan segera kembali,"

* * *

 _ **She sleeps alone…**_

 _ **My heart wants to come home**_

 _ **I wish I was I wish I was**_

 _ **Beside you**_

* * *

Terlambat. Karma benar-benar pria yang terlambat. Sudah sejam sejak dia berada di bandara- hanya untuk memastikan gadisnya tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Sudah sejam pula Nagisa memberitahukannya perihal kepergian Rio. Sahabat dari kekasihnya itu juga mengatakan jika ini salahnya. Karma tidak suka disalahkan, Dan dia tetap tidak bisa menerima kekalahan. Baik tentang ambisinya, maupun perasaannya.

Selama ini, Karma baru menyadarinya. Sejak SMP Rio selalu bersamanya dan memberikannya dukungan meskipun dengan cara-cara yang aneh. Meskipun dulu dia selalu bercerita tentang Okuda Manami-orang yang menurutnya cocok untuknya, Rio hanya tersenyum jahil seperti biasanya dan lalu menjahilinya terus-menerus hingga lupa waktu. Bahkan, dia harus pura-pura tidak mengetahui perasaan gadis itu untuknya.

Saat ulang tahunnya, Rio selalu memberikan kejutan-kejutan untuknya. Dan dia tahu, diam-diam Nakamura Rio sering mengambil fotonya kapanpun dan di manapun. Karma juga sadar, dia hanya memanfaatkan perasaan Rio yang tulus padanya.

Hari itu, saat Manami putus dengannya… ia tiba-tiba mencium Rio dan mengklaim sahabatnya menjadi pacarnya. Kata orang cinta itu bisa datang kapanpun, entah itu karena terbiasa ataupun terpaksa. Dan Karma menerima kenyataan, jika sangat ini dia sangat mencintai Nakamura Rio. Mungkin tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan tiga tahun penantian Rio untuknya. Tapi, untuk saat ini… dia ingin bertemu Rio sekali lagi saja. Memeluk gadis itu erat hingga tidak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Seperti bunga matahari dan tanah.

* * *

 _ **She lies awake**_

 _ **I'm trying to find the words to say**_

 _ **I wish I was I wish I was**_

 _ **Beside you**_

* * *

Setahun.

Sudah setahun Rio berada Amerika. Tapi, dia tidak bisa melupakan Karma sehari pun. Jika begini terus, dia tidak akan bisa kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu. Dua hari lalu, Kayano mengunjunginya bersama Nagisa. Mereka jauh-jauh mengunjunginya hanya untuk memberikan dua buah undangan. Dan Rio menerimannya. Dia juga berjanji akan datang.

Namun, entah harus apa yang Rio ekpresikan sekarang. Di satu sisi, dia bahagia melihat nama Kayano dan Nagisa tertera dalam undangan pernikahan. Di sisi lainnya, dia merasa sakit yang mendalam, _Karma akan bertunangan dengan Manami._ Sungguh, dia tersenyum miris membacanya. Belum dia menghapus semua perasaanya pada pria yang masih dia cintai tersebut, pria itu sudah _move on_ lebih dulu. Wajar saja…

 _Karma tidak pernah mencintainya_.

"Aku akan kembali," ucap Rio dengan nadanya yang bergetar menahan tangis. Ia akan kembali bersama Kayano dan Nagisa lusa nanti. Dan sekarang, dia harus membereskan segala peralatannya dan meminta cuti pada bosnya.

* * *

 _ **Another day, and I'm somewhere new**_

 _ **I made a promise that I'll come home soon**_

 _ **Bring me back, bring me back to you**_

* * *

 _Tahukah kau Nakamura Rio?_

Kepergianmu setahun lalu, membuat seorang Akabane Karma hampir gila demi mencarimu. Setiap malam, dia selalu memimpikan gadis pirang yang selalu tersenyum dan menemaninya baik suka maupun duka. Dengan sikapnya yang mengesampikan urusan cintanya membuat Nakamura Rio –gadis yang dicintainya, kini pergi entah ke mana. Bahkan, mungkin gadisnya itu sudah menemukan pria yang lebih baik dan lebih keren darinya. Tapi, bukan berarti seorang Akabane tidak keren apalagi kurang tampan.

Seandainya saja dia bisa memutar balikan waktu dan membawa gadisnya ke dekapannya. Ia rela melakukan apapun, kecuali mengorbankan nyawanya. Karena tanpa nyawa, dia tidak bisa melihat Rio apalagi bersama gadis itu.

"Akabane- _kun_! Na-nakamura Rio su-sudah kembali!" ucap gadis yang esok hari akan menjadi tunangannya. **Tunangan**.

Sejak saat itu pula, orangtua Karma sangat khawatir dengan kondisi anaknya. Bahkan teman dan rival sejatinya –Asano Gakushuu pun ikut khawatir karena melihat kondisi Karma yang menyerupai orang gila. Setiap hari saat bekerja, Karma selalu berbicara pada foto Nakamura Rio yang selalu dia bawa ke manapun. Seolah-olah Rio masih dihadapannya dan mengganggunya seperti biasa. Oleh karena itu, mereka memutuskan untuk menjodohkan Manami dengan Karma. Karena mereka harap, cinta pertama bisa mengobati hatinya yang membeku.

"Akabane- _san_! Apa k-kau tidak mendengarku?" ucap Manami sekali lagi. Kini mata Karma melihat dengan baik bagaimana wajah tunangannya yang ketakutan.

"Memangnya tadi, kau bilang apa?" tanya Karma menatap gadis berkacamata dihadapannya.

"Nakamura Rio, kekasihmu sudah kembali ke Jepang bersama Nagisa- _chan_ dan Kayano- _chan_ ,"

"Apa?!"

* * *

 _ **When we both wake up underneath the same sun**_

 _ **Time stops, I wish that I could rewind**_

 _ **So Close but so far away**_

* * *

Karma berlari, tidak peduli dirinya menabrak orang-orang di dalam bandara. Dia hanya ingin menemui Nakamura Rio. Ya, hanya seorang gadis pirang. Selama ini, Karma tidak tahu, sebenarnya Nagisa dan Kayano memang memberinya kesempatan agar kedua pasangan ini bisa bertemu dan saling melontarkan keluh kesahnya. Baik Nagisa maupun Kayano, keduanya tidak bisa melihat sahabat mereka terlihat sedih bahkan hampir gila.

Di satu sisi, Rio bingung pada sahabatnya yang akan menikah besok iu. Mereka rela datang untuk menjemputnya. Sekarang, Kayano bilang dia harus menunggu Nagisa kembali. Tapi laki-laki berambut biru yang mirip dengan Kuroko Tetsuya itu belum juga kembali. Tak Lama Kayano juga pergi meninggalkannya dan menitipkan barang-barang calon pengantin itu padanya.

"Rio,"

Gadis pirang itu segera menoleh pada arah suara yang memanggilnya. Matanya membesar dan mulutnya membentuk huruf o. Dia tidak percaya, kini di hadapannya berdiri seseorang yang tidak bisa dia lupakan. **Akabane Karma**. Dada pria itu naik turun seperti orang yang kelelahan. Saat itu, waktu sepertinya berhenti. Karena, bagi Rio, melihat Karma dekat seperti ini adalah…

"Karma- _kun_ ," panggil Rio.

 _Mustahil_.

"Rio," Karma segera memeluk gadisnya. Dia tidak ingin melepasnya lagi. Tapi bagi Rio, dia tidak bisa seperti ini. _Karma akan bertunangan dengan Manami._

* * *

 _ **She lies awake**_

 _ **I'm trying to find the words to say**_

 _ **I wish I was I wish I was**_

 _ **Beside you**_

* * *

Rio mendorong pria yang dicintainya itu. Dan dia berhasil. Segera saja dia berlari keluar dari bandara. Dia tidak boleh kembali berharap! Esok ketika fajar menampakkan diri, Karma sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Dia berlari tanpa tujuan jelas, bahkan semua barang-barangnya dia tinggalkan di bandara.

Brukk!

Dia terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang. Dan orang tersebut adalah seorang laki-laki. Saat Rio mendongkak hanya sekedar melihat siapa yang dia tabrak, ia terkejut. Pria itu berdiri dengan rambut oranyenya. Wajahnya yang tegas dan terkesan cuek. Dia adalah Asano Gakushuu.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanya Gakushuu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Rio.

"Asano- _san_ ,"

Gakushuu tersenyum padanya, dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi, ia segera membantu Rio bangkit. Tak lama, dia teringat dengan tujuannya datang ke bandara- mengikuti Karma tentunya, "Rio, bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Ini tentang Karma, pacamu. Tidak, tapi mantan pacarmu."

 _Untuk hari ini, biarkanlah Gakushuu mengerjai Karma dan mengembalikan hubungan keduanya._

* * *

 _ **There are pieces of us both**_

 _ **Under every city light**_

 _ **And they're shining as we fade into the night**_

* * *

Nakamura Rio tidak bisa melupakan setiap kata yang dituturkan oleh Gakushuu. Matanya memanas, dan entah sudah berapa kali dia menyeka setiap air matanya yang jatuh. Keterkejutanya bertambah mendengar keadaan Karma, pria itu tumbuh menjadi sosok yang tidak dikenal oleh siapapun. Bahkan pria itu dikira gila, bahkan baik Gakushuu –rivalnya maupun Nagisa –sahabatnya hampir gila karena mereka selalu mendengar keinginan pria berambut merah tersebut berulang-ulang dan tentunya selalu sama.

"Kembalilah pada Karma," ucap Gakushuu. Tangan pria berambut oranye itu memberikan ponselnya. "Sungguh, aku tidak bisa berdiam diri melihat rivalku seperti orang yang melebihi kata menyebalkan. Dan aku tidak ingin ikut-ikutan gila sepertinya."

"Tapi, besok…."

"Bisakah kamu berhenti memikirkan soal besok? Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu, atau semuanya berakhir."

 **Bugh!**

Rio terkejut menyadari orang dihadapanya terjatuh. Dan pria berambut merah yang baru saja datang dan memukul Gakushuu, kini orang tersebut menjadi pusat perhatian. Rahang pria itu mengeras dan matanya menatap sang rival tajam. Belum lagi, tangannya yang mengepal.

"Kau! Bisakah sekali ini saja berhenti mengambil apapun milikku?!" bentak pria berambut merah tersebut.

"Cih, harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, Akabane," balas Gakushuu. Tanpa disangka, Karma menarik kerah baju rivalnya. Dia akan memukulnya kembali, tapi Rio tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Karma- _kun_ hentikan!"

* * *

 _ **She sleeps alone**_

 _ **My heart wants to come home**_

 _ **I wish I was I wish I was**_

* * *

Seketika Karma menghentikan kegiatannya dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari Gakushuu. Gadisnya memanggilnya untuk berhenti. Dan dia menurutinya. Tapi, jejak-jejak air mata dan mata sembab seorang Nakamura Rio membuat gejolak amarah Karma semakin besar. Dia kembali menatap Gakushuu, seakan-akan dia mengatakan, "Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada gadisku?"

"Dia menangis karenamu, bodoh!" balas Gakushuu yang juga tanpa bicara namun lewat matanya.

Akabane Karma terdiam. Dia tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Gakushuu terutama dengan bahasa yang tidak mungkin dimengerti begitu saja. Oleh karena itu, dia berniat untuk menggenggam tangan Rio dan membawanya pergi.

Karena saat ini mereka –baik Karma maupun Rio berharap, hubungan mereka masih bisa diperbaiki...

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Semoga kalian bahagia!" seru seluruh teman-teman sang pria dan wanita. Saat itu, sang wanita telah resmi menjadi tunangan sang pria. Dan mereka berjanji satu sama lain untuk saliang menjaga hingga hari pernikahan mereka.

Nagisa dan Kayano yang merupakan pengantin baru pun turut bahagia menyaksikan pertunangan ini. Dan kedua tunangan itu juga saling berbahagia.

" _Ne_ , Nagisa- _kun,_ apa keadaan keluarga Okuda tidak masalah dengan pertunangan yang mendadak ini?" tanya Kayano pada suaminya.

"Mereka sudah menyetujuinya. Lagipula, sejak awal Okuda tidak menyukai Karma, dan dia hanya membantu kita untuk mengembalikan Nakamura ke sisi Karma."

"Aku harap, mulai sekarang mereka akan hidup bahagia," ucap Kayano melihat wanita yang menjadi sahabatnya itu. Senyuman indah itu terukir indah dalam wajah sahabatnya. Dan cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya, menjadi saksi bisu dalam kisah cinta mereka selanjutnya.

 _ **Beside You**_

oOo

* * *

Hello All, aku harap cerita kali cukup untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Karena Author ingin hiatus sementara. Tapi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian tanpa cerita apapun T_T oleh karena itu. With my second songfict, aku menyelesaikannya untuk kalian. I very like this song. And I hope, you listen this song after read my story _.


End file.
